Blood Stained
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: In the city of Midgar everything is normal. Well normal enough for it... But what happens when some strangers come to town with a very disturbing appetite? One for human blood, but what the strange thing is, there’s another already living in the city. One
1. New In Town

**A//N **

**Er....................I don't have that much to say so yeah........ Ah........This idea came from a weird dream-take on Final Fantasy 7. My best mate kinda has a thing for vampires and well, she rubbed off on me. Now I have a thing for them, well my own version of them any way. Yes this is a vampire fic! And I ain't tell'n ya who the vamp is! So yeah it's kinda obvious......Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Hellsing or Final Fantasy 7, do own my OC's…**

**Summary: **

_In the city of Midgar everything is normal. Well normal enough for it... But what happens when some strangers come to town with a very disturbing appetite? One for human blood, but what the strange thing is, there's another already living in the city. One who's been keeping under the radar for a long, long time. But when a stranger comes calling, so does trouble. What mayhem will these strangers bring to the city of Midgar, and will the locals be able to deal with them?_

**XXXX----XXXX**

**Chapter 1: **_**New In Town...**_

The night was silent in the Slums of Midgar. No one wondered the streets at such a late hour, for many reasons, the main one being it wasn't safe, so all was quiet, much like every other night in Midgar. But as the deafening silence raged on, it was soon interrupted by fast, yet light footsteps. The sound of metal clad heals against the hard pavement echoed through out the empty streets, soon followed by loud voices and more footsteps. The owners of the said heals were two young women no doubt running for their lives...Well, in a manner of speaking.

"You just couldn't resist could you Alex!" Shouted the shorter of the two. The taller woman just snickered evilly at her companion.

"Nope! I told myself 'must resist all temptation' but...Well I'm hopeless in that area." The shorter woman just rolled her eyes.

"No shit!" The taller woman now identified as Alex just laughed as she ran. As to why they were running, a large group of green clad soldiers wielding Rifles and other projectiles were chasing them. But these were no normal soldiers, for they bore the mark of a red shield! The shorter of the two women looked over her shoulder, noting that the leader of the group had blond hair and red eyes, much like herself. Though unlike herself, she was carrying a rather ridiculously large cannon of some sort.

"Hey ah Alex, please tell me that ain't what I think it is!" Alex followed her companions gaze and saw what she was so freaked about, her brow twitched at the sight.

"Oh hell no! Hey Jessie can you possibly move a little oh I don't know, FASTER!" The shorter woman now known as Jessie simply laughed nervously.

"How about we ditch running and try hiding!" Alex blinked at her friends suggestion, hide?

"Oh hell fuck pride we're already running away we might as well hide too!" With that in mind Alex scanned the streets ahead, noticing a two way fork in the road coming up. She glanced Jessie by her side and thought. Coming to a conclusion Alex checked behind them again, noticing they were loosing ground to the incoming Hellsing troops. She turned back to Jessie and sighed, not having any choice. "We need to split up!" Jessie looked at Alex as if she had grown a second head.

"What!" Alex sighed again realising this was getting them no where.

"We have to split up god dammit! You go right and I'll go left!" Jessie blinked at her sister.

"But what if we get lost?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Jess we're already lost! Look I'll find you later ok just do it! And for the love of god stay out of trouble!" Jessie eyed her older sister a final time, then nodded. Alex nodded in return and turned back to the road, after a few more moments they split up down their assigned directions. Jessie going right while Alex went left. The troops behind them halted at the fork awaiting further orders for the new situation; upon receiving them they had no choice but to cease their pursuit.

Alex slowed to a stop and looked around herself, finding no evidence of her pursuers she inhaled deeply; she released her breath in a sigh and started walking along the path. Her black leather boots clacking against the ground as she walked, she was clad in a short red and black chequered skirt that stopped a hand above her knees and a black leather top laced down the middle showing off the top of her large breasts. Her pale legs slightly covered by black fishnet leggings that stopped just under her skirt, the strap that held them in place just visible. Her arms and upper chest also covered by fishnet hooked to her middle finger on each hand, only this time it was red. Her lower back length hair held tight in a high pony tail with a few locks of hair covering her cheeks, though her hair appeared to be black, it was actually a very dark red as you could see as she passed under a street lamp, her crimson eyes glowing faintly in the dark of the night. Alex continued to walk along the path not having the slightest clue as to where the hell she was.

XXXX----XXXX

Jessie gapped at the sight before her, she had been wondering the streets for the past hour or so and just stumbled upon her favourite place to be, a Bar.

"Seventh Heaven? What kinda name for a Bar is that? Oh well beggars can't be choosers." With that said Jessie entered the Bar which was oddly still open at this late hour of the night. She approached the Bar and sat on a stool right next to some weird looking blond guy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. As the Bartender approached she couldn't help but feel a little out of place, so she tried to make it quick yet not rude.

"What can I get you?" Asked the young Bartender, she was oddly dressed for one that was for sure, her wine coloured eyes and dark brown hair just made Jessie want to throw up.

"Ah, can I get a Whiskey please, no ice." The young woman nodded and moved to get her drink. While she was away doing so the weird blond guy she was sitting next to noticed her for the first time.

"Hey, haven't I seen you some where before?" Jessie looked at the guy as if he were stupid.

"Ah, considering I'm from England I don't think so." She said as she was handed her drink. Before she moved away a thought came to mind as she turned back to the drunk blond. "Hey ah, can I pinch a cigarette?" She asked. The blond looked at her for a moment, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Only if you kiss me for it."

"CID!" Jessie glared at the blond now know as Cid as the Bartender whacked him upside the head. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight, Yuffie! Can you take him home please!" The said ninja gawked at the young woman.

"Huh! Why me! Tifa you know I hate flying!" Tifa sighed at the young girls lack of common sense.

"Yuffie he's drunk, he isn't going to be flying for a while so just take him to a Motel or something." Yuffie's mouth hit the floor. "Just get him out of here, I won't have him harassing my customers." With that said Tifa went back to cleaning glasses, though not before apologising to Jessie on the drunken Cid's behalf. Jessie just snickered as she popped a cigarette in her mouth. Tifa blinked.

"Where'd you get that?" Jessie just bobbed her eyebrows up and down.

"Distractions are a lovely thing." Tifa laughed lightly as she watched Cid leave with Yuffie, a noticeable hole in his back pocket where his cigarette packet _had _been. Jessie picked up her drink and wondered over to a dark corner table and sat down. But not without earning a few whistles from guys as she passed them. Considering she was wearing a black leather mini skirt and black stiletto heals, not to mention a black tank top that was cut off at the stomach and a long leather jacket. Her blond hair tied in a pony tail that stopped at the small of her back. As for her eyes, they were half hidden behind black shades which sat on the bridge of her nose as she eyed the crowed, her eyes as red as her sisters. She took a swig of her Whiskey and leaned back as she kicked her feet up onto the table. Though she was sitting alone Jessie felt cold eyes roaming her body and as far as she went...She didn't care...Hell she enjoyed it! Considering who's eyes were doing the roaming she had no worries! She had seen the guy when she entered and by god he was hot! He wore a lot of red and dressed kind of odd considering it was just a Bar...But she loved his glowing orange eyes. As much as she hated to she had to resist, she had a promise she had to keep, and Alex would kill her again if she got into trouble when she had clearly stated not to. So with a grumpy sigh she averted her gaze from the guy and returned to staring at her shoes that were comfortably propped up on the table. As the minutes ticked by Jessie wondered what the hell her sister was up to.

"_I'll bet she's even more lost then I was. Considering her sense of direction is worse then fathers sense of humour. Looks like I've got some drinking to do! And I mean alcohol..." _With that in mind Jessie retrieved another drink and sat down just as before.

XXXX----XXXX

"GAH! I swear it's the forth time I've passed this old guy! I'M GOING IN BLOODY CIRCLES!" Screamed a near insane Alex as she yet again passed the old guy. "Ok, how about I try some where other then left! I keep going left at the same places! That's why I'm going in circles! Ok lets try this." Said Alex as she went...Left yet again. (lol)

Upon her return the poor old guy slapped his already red forehead again. (Sokka much?) "Hey lady! Did you ever think to go right instead of left? It might help!" Alex glared at the old guy.

"Hey! I know what I'm doing ok!" The old man laughed and stood up, mimicking Alex by walking in circles around a trash can. Upon that Alex just gawked at the man. "Hey, don't get smart with me you old fart! Now I'd come over there and kill you if you didn't look half dead already!" At that the old guy just huffed and sat back down on his step. Alex stomped her foot and stalked off down the road, this time stopping at the fork...She looked Left...Then Right, and for the first time in over three hours she went right!

-Two hours of aimless wondering later-

Alex whistled at the sight before her. She had been walking around the place for a while and just come across a Church, or what was left of one...

"Why in hell, would a Church reside in this shit hole? I mean, I've been to hell... and compared to here, I'd rather be in hell right now!" Shouted Alex as she continued towards the rundown building. She pushed open the large wooden doors with ease and wondered inside. She whistled again as she dawdled around taking in the sight. She twirled slowly as she looked up, noticing a rather large hole in the roof. "Damn, looks like something went on here." When her eyes fell to the floor just under the hole she noticed a rather large area covered in white and yellow Lilies. "Whoa, I haven't seen any plant life in this damned city, what makes this place so different?" She reached out and brushed a finger against a white one, noting how fresh they were. She smiled slightly when she inhaled there sent. But suddenly smirked as her eyes flashed. "You know it's rude to stare." She said, her voice echoing through the Church.

"It's rude to intrude on other people's property." Alex smirked again.

"I don't see your name anywhere." Alex blinked at her own choice in words. Weird... "Are you going to come out where I can see you or just hide in the shadows like a spectrum?" The owner of the second voice hesitated, but gradually moved into the light. Revealing short spiky blond hair and strange blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. He wore strange black attire and was wielding a rather large blade. This put Alex on alert. "You'd hold a weapon to a woman?" she asked eyeing his sword.

"It depends, who are you and what are you doing here?" Alex stood from her position by the flowers and faced the blond man.

"My name isn't important, as to why I'm here...I'm kinda lost...Me and my sister separated a few hours ago and I can't find her any where, and the fact I keep walking in circles doesn't help matters...My sense of direction kinda sucks. But anyway, you are?" Alex eyed the blond before her expectantly, upon receiving no answer her brow twitched. Deciding to try her father's method of research she reached into his mind with her own. She noticed the blond blink and suddenly felt herself hit a mental wall, the only thing she managed to get from him, well she felt more as though he _let _her get it was his name. "Cloud huh? Weird name, I'm-"

"Alexandria." Alex's brow started twitching.

"No one and I mean no one CALLS ME THAT!" Cloud smirked at her outburst.

"Alright then, Alex." Said woman just deflated.

"I hate you...Wait a minute how did you-?"

"Know your name, the same way you found out mine." Alex blinked.

"Then that makes you a-"

"Yes, and you won't live long if you even breath a word of it to _anyone_." He said coldly. Alex raised her hands in defence.

"Hey I won't tell, I mean my sister and I are trying the same thing...But it doesn't help when you've got a would be escaped mental patient who hates anything not human and has extreme regeneration capabilities and an arsenal of blessed weapons tailing you every step of the way. Which leads to half the reason why me and my sister got separated and lost in the first place!" Cloud blinked at all the information.

"You mean a Hunter?" Alex eyed Cloud for a moment, she smiled sadly as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Yeah, a Hunter...They call him heaps of things, but we know him as the Paladin. I almost lost my sister to that monster. We were encountering him every where back in England, he was following us...Thankfully my father kept him occupied long enough for me and Jessie to escape...After that we ended up here, only to be bloody ambushed by Hellsing troops! I can't believe my father lets that damn bitch Hellsing order him around! If it were me she'd be dead! And I mean _dead dead_ not dead...as in me dead...you know what I mean!" she said as she slapped her forehead. Cloud's brow had been raised through out the whole story, only then did the other one join it. Alex noticed his look, a thought coming to mind. "Hey, you're not a juice box sucker like my damn father are you?" Cloud's brow twitched at that.

"And that's your business because?" Alex smirked.

"Well judging by the noticeable absence of human blood on you I'll take that as a yes...Hehehe your a juice box sucker!" said Alex as she started laughing as if someone just got pranked. Cloud cleared his throat to get her attention back but failed in doing so, instead he just waited for her to get it out of her system. About five minutes of hysterical laughter later Alex finally settled down to giggling every so often. Cloud folded his arms as he glared at her.

"In this city one doesn't have much of a choice, there a people in the city that notice that sort of thing, so if and when they do they come out and try to catch you, if they succeed you can kiss freedom goodbye and meet experimentations and genetic enhancements. And sorry but I've had enough of it." He snapped. Alex blinked at what Cloud had just said.

"Oh is that all, where I come from they drown you in holy water, rip out your fangs, cut of your head and then steak you in the heart...Nothing to serious!" Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"And I thought this place was bad, where are you from anyway?" he asked. Alex smirked at him.

"So you read my mind for my name, yet not for any real important stuff, smart." Cloud shrugged.

"I don't like to intrude." Alex looked at the guy and snorted.

"Hey just because you read someone's mind doesn't mean you intrude, think of it like... Peeping through a window, juice box sucker." At that Cloud's brow twitched.

"I don't peep, and stop calling me that please." Alex just laughed at the blond.

"Fine then...Popper boy." Cloud slapped his forehead.

"Why me?" Alex just smirked at him.

"Because you're blond." Cloud's eye twitched. Because he was blond?

"Come on that's hardly fair."

"After life isn't fair, get over it." Cloud just sighed and looked around for a moment.

"Ok how about this, I help you find your sister, then you both leave the city." Alex gawked at Cloud.

"Huh! LEAVE THE CITY! We can't do that! What if that damn Anderson finds us! I know he will the freak always does!" Cloud sighed again as he eyed the stressing Vampire before him.

"Sorry but that's not my problem." Alex glared at the blond.

"Not your problem huh? Ok how about if I do run into the old fart I'll point him your way! Lets see how you wield your sword to another sword wielder! Though this guys actually hurt!" Cloud blinked at Alex, who simply turned side on with her arms folded and huffed.

"Hn, fine." He said with a sigh. "I'll help you find your sister, and you can stick around." With that Alex squealed and jumped on him.

"See now was that so hard?" Cloud twitched as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"I said you could stick _around_, I didn't say with me!" Alex just shrugged and let him go.

"Good enough for me, but I can't guarantee your solitude." Cloud slumped at that.

"What have I done?" Alex just slapped him over the back.

"Don't worry spiky, it'll be like I'm not even here!" Cloud sighed again.

"Some how that doesn't make me feel any better..." Alex just snickered to herself at what she had done.

"_Yup! I still got it! In your face sis!" _Cloud blinked then looked at Alex, who suddenly pissed herself laughing.

"So much for not intruding aye." Cloud just dropped his head.

"What ever, come on I'll take you to a friend of mine who can help." Alex blinked.

"If that means we have to walk, count me out. I'm done with walking and running..." Cloud walked passed her and towards the door.

"No Alex we don't have to walk, I've got a bike." Alex's face went red as she held back more laughter, Cloud noticed this.

"I mean a Motorbike!" he said as he passed through the doors. Alex blinked.

"Oh...Ok." With that she followed the blond out the door.

XXXX----XXXX

A/N So what did you think? I myself think it's funny, it does have funny moments, but it does get serious along the way. And just a heads up, there's a large twist later on! Review please!


	2. Worst Case Scenario

**A//N Ok...not much to say so yeah just read on ok.**

**I don't own Hellsing or Final Fantasy 7.**

**Recap:**

"_**If that means we have to walk, count me out. I'm done with walking and running..." Cloud walked passed her and towards the door.**_

"_**No Alex we don't have to walk, I've got a bike." Alex's face went red as she held back more laughter, Cloud noticed this.**_

"_**I mean a Motorbike!" he said as he passed through the doors. Alex blinked.**_

"_**Oh...Ok." With that she followed the blond out the door.**_

**XXXX----XXXX**

**Chapter 2: **_**Worst Case Scenario...**_

-About an hour later-

Cloud opened the door to the Bar and ushered Alex through. Said woman passed him by and wondered into the Bar, slowly realising something that made her twitch all over. Before Cloud had time to walk over to her the girl span on her heal and all but bolted over to a corner.

Jessie sipped another drink and sighed. "Well this is boring, what now I wonder."

"How about an explanation!" Jessie choked on her drink as a pair of arms encircled around her neck from behind.

"Hey hey your the one who said we should split up in the first place, I was just the lucky one this time." Alex released Jessie from her death lock and sat down opposite her. That's about when Cloud came to stand by the table with his arms folded.

"Well then I guess that was easier then first thought, so in that case see you 'round." Cloud moved to walk away but found himself sitting at the table with Alex glaring at him. "Bugger." He mumbled. Alex smirked at him and looked at her sister, who was looking the poor guy up and down.

"Jessie, down girl." Cloud's eyes widened when he heard this and looked over to Jessie who was pouting with her arms folded.

"Not fair, how come you get a guy?" Alex blinked as she and Cloud looked at each other.

"He ain't my guy, just my hostage." Cloud sighed.

"Hostage, some how I knew it would turn out like this." Before Alex could retort a young woman with wine coloured eyes walked over to them.

"Cloud? What brings you here, who's this?" she asked looking to Alex. She already new Jessie, they had shared a conversation a while back.

"This is my sister Alex; remember the one I told you about." Tifa blinked, then nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember, nice to meet you Alex, my name is Tifa Lockheart." Alex eyed the girl before her for a moment, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you to." she said. Tifa looked at Cloud for a moment, slightly confused. Then just smiled and returned to her job. That's when a thought hit Jessie.

"Hey blond guy, you seem to know people here, who's that?" She asked as she eyed the guy in red. Cloud turned to see who she was indicating and couldn't help but force down a laugh.

"That's Vincent Valentine, he's a friend of mine." Jessie suddenly smirked evilly.

"Friend aye? Can you introduce me?" Alex gawked at her sister.

"Jessie!"

"What? You've got a guy slash hostage, why can't I have one too!" Cloud looked at Jessie for a moment.

"I don't think Vincent would appreciate that, he's more of a solo guy."

"And how would you know that pray tell? Try talking _to_ me not _about_ me." Everyone jumped when said man appeared at their table. Alex eyed the guy, then just shrugged.

"Eh, he's blond cut him some slack." Cloud glared at Alex then just sighed. When they looked at Jessie, well she kind of resembled a globing goldfish. Alex eyed her a moment. "Give her a minute she'll join us again shortly, three, two, one-"

"Huh what?" Everyone looked at Jessie, including Vincent, which only re-inducing the goldfish globing. A few seconds later a large dark man popped up beside Vincent with a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa Vince your a natural, not even Cloud can knock the ladies speechless twice in one go!" Cloud blinked at the comment, as did Vincent. Though inwardly the Gunman was smirking.

"_I still got it!" _Everyone jumped when Alex suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. Cloud eyed the woman with a confused look, as did Jessie and Vincent, who suddenly felt a little paranoid.

"Damn Alex what's the deal? What's funny?" Asked Jessie. Cloud nodded in agreement wanting an answer as well. Instead of telling her sister Alex leaned over to Cloud and whispered something in his ear. Now after that the _whole _of AVALANCE was struck quiet, because Cloud had suddenly burst into laughter as well. Ok now that made Vincent feel really paranoid, if it was something the mighty Cloud Strife would laugh at, it was bad. Jessie glared at her sister who was laughing along side the blond man next to her. After a few moments of laughter the pair quietened down. Vincent stared at Cloud, a fragment of confusion crossing his features. Cloud looked at the guy, then started laughing quietly to himself.

Around an hour later the group was chatting away, about nothing in particular. Though Jessie had been asking Vincent a lot about himself the past half an hour; that is after Alex snapped her out of her perverted thoughts. The second Vincent sat down next to her the girls mind overloaded with perverted thoughts and such, Alex had to slap a napkin over her face to hide her nose bleed; the poor girl had passed out. Vincent wasn't confused in the least, he new what he was capable of with the ladies. (XD) Though Alex was getting slightly annoyed, why did her sister always get the action. After a few more minutes everything was running smooth again, that is until Alex and Jessie suddenly went quiet. This confused the two men at the table, then Jessie suddenly started shaking as she pulled Vincent's arm into a death grip, Alex was along similar lines, only she was sliding down in her seat under the table. When Vincent tried to ask all he got was 'shh'. A few seconds later the door opened and in stepped a rather tall man with glasses and a black trench coat, but what defined his features were the strange scars running over his cheeks. His large hands were covered by white gloves with black words written across them.

(Can't remember what they say)

Cloud eyed the man as he approached the Bar, when Tifa moved to serve him all he said was. "Go with god my child." Tifa blinked, but smiled. Cloud blinked when he felt Alex nudge his side.

"That's him, the Paladin." she whispered. Vincent had been 'filled' in...kinda, leaving out a few details...by Jessie and had a hand on Cerberus, Cloud had left his sword in his bike so he was a little worse for where. They all watched as the freakishly tall guy known as the Paladin turned to leave but stopped when his green eyes caught sight of the two girls so desperately trying to hide in the corner. Alex looked over to her sister. "Has he seen us?" Jessie snorted.

"I'm not looking, you look."

"No you look."

"No you look."

"He's coming over." said Vincent, both girls shut up then and there, each trying to wiggle away from sight. But when the man stood at their table with a large smirk plastered on his face they had no choice but to sit up, though Jessie was still clinging to Vincent's covered arm.

"Somehow I new I'd find ye two demons here." He said, his strong accent drifting over the group. Anderson eyed the two men at the table, his eyes landing on Vincent. "And how is it ye resemble that Hellsing Dog my friend?" He asked. Vincent blinked as he stood to face the man, it was kind of odd though, he had to look up to see him clearly.

"I don't know who you're referring to, but I'm going to ask, what do you want with these two girls?" Anderson frowned.

"These two wenches are no ordinary girls, they are monsters!" At that Jessie had to laugh.

"Monsters? You call us monsters and yet you go around killing anything that doesn't sit well with that damn Boss of yours you bloody Catholic boar!" Anderson smirked.

"Ye petty insults have no effect on me demon, now stand up and accept ye punishment for your sins." At that Cloud stood as well, not having a weapon he tried intimidation.

... ...

Ok so that didn't work so he just stayed standing. Vincent drew his weapon and pointed it at Anderson's head. Said man only eyed him with a smirk.

"Ye petty weapons will not work on me boy, so step aside." Vincent blinked at being called 'Boy', but let it go and returned to glaring at the man. Alex looked around, noticing that a few people with weird red ribbons around their arms were slowly making their way over. One of them she noticed as Tifa and that tall dark skinned man from before, who had one huge gun for a hand! She looked at Jessie, who nodded. Without warning Alex grabbed Jessie's drink and splashed it in Anderson's face, then while he was distracted they both leapt over the table and ran out the door, soon followed by Vincent and Cloud.

Alex skidded to a halt as she passed Fenrir. She looked at Cloud, who nodded. "We'll meet you at the Church." With that he retrieved a sword from the rack and turned to the door. Alex climbed onto Fenrir and started it; Jessie climbed on behind her and watched as Anderson stumbled out the door rubbing Whiskey from his eyes. Cloud looked over his shoulder to Alex and Jessie. "Go! We'll hold him off." Alex nodded and kicked Fenrir off down the road at a breakneck speed, leaving Cloud and Vincent to face Anderson.

As the man regained himself he watched the two women round a corner and vanish from sight. He glared at the two before him and growled. "Hn, lost 'em again. I better leave now and return later better prepared." With that he pulled out a thick book and held a hand over it. Cloud and Vincent blinked as gold pages started flying everywhere around Anderson, and as quick as it started it stopped as the pages rained down around the area with Anderson gone from sight. Vincent frowned.

"That was, strange." Cloud nodded in agreement.

"I better get to the Church, I need to speak to Alex and clear some things up." Vincent nodded and sheathed Cerberus.

"I need to do some research myself, I've heard the name Anderson somewhere before, and it's bugging me. I'll call in what I find." Cloud nodded as Vincent walked off. Then sighed as he realised he was going to have to walk...

XXXX----XXXX

Alex sighed as she shut down the large bike, Jessie was clinging to her like a lifeline, must have been her driving. She eyed the area for a moment then climbed off, soon followed by Jessie.

"Damn this things fast." She commented as she fixed her hair. Alex just smirked.

"Ha, the screen indicated we were only going about a quarter of what it can." Jessie gawked at Fenrir.

"I have got to get me one of these." Alex snorted.

"If you can even balance the damn thing, it's heavier than it looks." Jessie rolled her eyes at her sisters attempt to throw her off getting one.

"Well that aside, what do we do now? If Anderson found us at Tifa's Bar then he'll find us here to." Alex sighed sadly.

"I know, as much as I hate to say this but, I think we should leave this city if we want to loose Anderson. I mean if father couldn't kill him then how the hell can we do it? I highly doubt Cloud or Vincent can, they'd only get killed like everyone else who tried to help us." Jessie nodded as she leaned on Fenrir.

"We don't want that to happen, so I guess all we can do is leave." Alex folded her arms as she leaned on her hip.

"We can't go back to England because that's where the Hellsing HQ is...And where they are, father is sure to be close by. So what options do we have?"

"Well, you could stick around for a while and see what happens." Both girls turned to the doorway to see Cloud walking towards them. Alex growled in irritation.

"Out of the question, if we stay here not only will we run into Anderson every step of the way but _you _will have to worry about him too." Cloud folded his arms as he leaned on his bike, which Jessie had vacated.

"That's my problem, as for staying here, you could join our group. If you do that you get tones of cool door prizes, for example if Anderson does show his ugly face here again, AVALANCE will be all over him. We work as a team, if one of ours is in any kind of trouble we help them out." Alex eyed Cloud for a moment, then shook her head.

"It's too dangerous, even if you and your group do take on Anderson you'll just end up getting killed. He's to powerful for me and Jessie combined and we're _Full bloods _for crist sake!" Cloud frowned at Alex for a moment.

"You think we haven't encountered powerful foes before? A few years back a man tried to destroy the planet, and almost succeeded, I was only just able defeated him, so I think we can handle Anderson." Alex glared at Cloud, her crimson eyes flashing.

"You think you can handle him? HA! Our father is the legendary No Life King and _he _can't even kill Anderson!, The bastard never stays down!, His regeneration abilities surpass even a Vampires!, So hows this, if you want to fight him and die, then be my guest because I'm not sticking around to watch you get killed!" With that Alex pushed past Cloud and began walking towards the door until Jessie stood in her way.

"You have no right talking to him that way, he's only trying to help us!" Alex glared at her sister.

"I'm sorry but I don't recall asking for his help in the first place, sure to find you but not to fight an un-killable Priest!" With that she tried to push past Jessie but was blocked again.

"Stop trying to run away!, I know your scared and so am I, but we have to stay together if we want to live through this! We're gonna have to face Anderson sooner or later and I don't know about you but I'd like to have some friends willing to help us when that time comes. So don't walk out on me now, please." Alex eyed Jessie with a glare, then pushed past her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this any more." She said as she left the Church, leaving Jessie near tears and Cloud thinking.

XXXX----XXXX

A/N Review please! I need idea's and opinions! And I know it doesn't seem very Vampire'ish does it? But don't worry it will get there trust me, It will get very bloody and gory and stuff...Just not yet. Review! Oh and idea's on what should happen to Alex, I've already had an idea to kill her off but yeah, should I really do that to Cloud? Or myself? Alex is based on meeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't wanna die!!!!!!! Oh well shit happens.


End file.
